


Freeze! Drop Your Pants To The Ground!

by GenderFluidIntake



Series: The Loosely Connected FuckVerse [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (Near) Fisting, 69 (Sex Position), Ass Play, Butt Plugs, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Inventive Use of Icewalls, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderFluidIntake/pseuds/GenderFluidIntake
Summary: What do you get when you get three women with utterly insatiable appetites and an affinity for the cold?Why, you get an evening out (or in) for Lena, Amelie and Mei, that's what you get!(The dinner is ass.)





	Freeze! Drop Your Pants To The Ground!

Normally when one has just had a threesome, the normal reaction is shock, followed by elation, followed by a well-deserved rest because it really gets tiring pleasuring two people at once. Not Lena, at this point in life threesomes had almost become a way of life, a good way to cap off the week before she got back to work. Given that her unofficial mission was to at some point bed every woman in Overwatch at the same time, it was just considered good practice.

Excluding Ana and Fareeha, she would have them in different groups separate from each other. She had _morals_ thank you very much.

Laying there next to Mei and Hana, who still shook in her sleep when she shifted the wrong way and her overstimulated body reacted, all she could think of was the next group, the next pursuit of pleasure. And most importantly, who should she share her next conquest with?

Those questions plagued her all through the rest of her sleep, long after Hana kissed their cheeks and left them in Mei’s bed to go on a mission, long after Mei and her had gotten up and moved to the mess hall, and they were plaguing her right at this moment, even as she filled her stomach with scrambled eggs and watched Mei shyly eating a slice of toast.

“Oi Mei,” She said, “You fancy a fuck again soon?”

She choked on the corner of her toast, almost inhaling the strawberry jam in shock. Coughing violently, fist hammering against her chest, she also couldn’t contain her laugh from Lena’s bluntness. “You really have an appetite, don’t you?”

“Oh…” Lena licked her lips, leaning closer. “ _Insatiable_ luv.”

“Well, we have that in common.” Mei threw her leg over Lena’s, depositing herself in her lap and winding her hands through her hair. “When were you planning to… fuck me?”

“Well that depends…” Lena pushed her hands against Mei’s backside, kneading and massaging the soft muscle underneath her thin pajama pants. “How hungry are you?”

“ _Starving_.”

“Well in that case, how would you feel about adding someone else to our little party?” Bringing one of her hands up, she placed her palm against Mei’s cheek, slipping her thumb between her lips. “I’ve got a friend who would just be _dying_ to meet you.”

“This friend… do I know them?”

“A little, maybe not in the best sense of the word though.”

_Gee_ , Mei thought, _I wonder who she’s talking about._

“Alright, how soon can they join us?”

“Hmm…” Lena put her finger on her chin, tapping idly. “You reckon you can organize a little solo mission for us, setting up sensors in the arctic or somethin’ like that?”

“I think I could organize something…” She grabbed Lena’s chin, tilting her head up and looking at her very seriously. “Provided we actually put the sensors in.”

Lena squeezed the one hand that was still cupping Mei’s ass, her other hand wrapping around her back and pulling her in. “’Course we will luv, I might just… sit back and watch you work on that one though.”

Mei giggled, “Alright then, it sounds like a date!” She pressed her lips quickly to Lena’s, moving off her lap and jogging along to Winston’s office before Lena could even properly process the kiss. Once she realized she was sitting there alone, she gathered up her plate, moving back towards her room to make an important call of her own.

“Thank god,” Fareeha said, elbows against the table from where she had been watching the exchange. “I was worried they were going to go at it right there on the table.”

Genji snorted, bumping her hip and walking away. “Don’t act like you wouldn’t have liked to have seen it.”

She grumbled, standing and following him. “I’ll show _you_ what I would have liked to have seen…”

 

Winston took to the idea quickly, sending them on a flight that next morning to the area of the arctic that Mei had specified. He had made sure that there was a cabin nearby for them, and as requested that no other personnel be present. It was, as Mei had explained, as much an environmental effort as it was a meditative one, and he could respect that. He had initially been worried about isolation, but when she mentioned that she wanted Lena to go along with her he relented immediately.

One thing was certain, and that was that you never felt alone when Lena was nearby. Whether that be because she was incapable of not talking or… the other reason that so many of the female members of Overwatch had sung her praises over the years, the point was that she was certainly quite the morale booster. As much as he was thankful that no one had attempted to involve him in their love lives, he would not begrudge anyone else engaging in theirs.

Which was fortunate, considering that he was best friends with inarguably the horniest person in their little team of seemingly incredibly horny people. He’d said as much when he was drunk at their last staff party, and they had never let him live it down.

So, it was with all that in mind that he made sure they had the most comfortable flight they could on the way over, as well as making sure that the cabin was up to Overwatch standards before they even stepped foot on the premises. Whatever happened, whether it was _that_ sort of trip or not, he would be damned if his friends were not comfortable.

“My god I fucking love Winston!” Lena shouted, comically large coat bunching up around her face as she threw her arms in the air. The cabin was less a cabin and more of a miniature mansion, two stories with a sauna off to the side, it was practically like the countless B&Bs that Lena had been in through her life. It was unclear exactly what such a large building was doing out in the middle of literal nowhere, but for the next few days it was _theirs_.

“It looks really nice! I hope the inside is just as good!” Mei hopped forward, eager to see the inside of the building and, hopefully, find out for sure the identity of their plus one.

“It is about time that the two of you got here.” An accented voice like silk broke the arctic silence as they stepped inside, their heads whipping to the side to see an elegant figure draped across the couch, fire roaring in front of them and setting the mood.

“Widowmaker?” Mei wasn’t exactly surprised, but it was still a natural shock to see the normally so dangerous woman laying lazily across a couch dressed only in a robe.

“Please, it’s not like we’re fighting today.” She smirked. “At least, not yet. You can call me Amelie.”

“Alright… Amelie.” Mei giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. “It sounds nice!”

“ _Mon Dieu_ … you really are that happy all the time, aren’t you?”

“Yep, she’s a real mood lifter!” Lena grabbed Mei’s hand, pulling her towards the couch and throwing herself down on Amelie’s stomach. “I missed you so much!”

Amelie chuckled, running her hands through Lena’s hair and scratching at her scalp. “Me too _mon amour_ , me too.”

Mei smiled softly while she watched them, wanting to give them a moment all to themselves before they moved on to the rest of the night. Even though her only experiences with the sniper had been dodging her, in hindsight intentionally missed shots, she found it shockingly easy to see her as just… _her_. As just another woman enjoying what time she could get with her lover, curling up in front of a fire and letting the day pass by.

Removing her heavy coat, Mei made herself comfortable next to them, enjoying the pleasant heat from the fire and their closeness. As soon as she had tossed it off to the side and was rubbing her arms to gather more warmth, Amelie cooed, “Oooo you weren’t joking. She is _very_ adorable.”

“She is!” Lena leaned her cheek against Mei’s arm, rubbing herself against the soft skin and giggling, “Don’t be fooled though, when she gets started she can be a right _beast._ ”

“Really?” Amelie poked a finger into Mei’s side, raising an eyebrow at the shuddering giggle she let out. “Someone this… cute also has a side like that?”

“I have a lot of sides to me!” She bounced in place, smile brighter than the fire in front of them. “Just like I’m learning that _you_ have a lot of sides too!”

“Hmm, fair point I suppose...” She stood, draining the last of her wine and placing the glass down. “Perhaps we should start then? I’m quite interested in seeing more of these sides of you…” She not so subtly looked at the pleasant swell of Mei’s hips, licking her lips and saying, “Particularly the back.”

Mei slid the strap of her singlet down her arm, giving her the briefest of looks at the tops of her agonizingly soft breasts. “That sounds nice, but I think that maybe you should show us first.”

“Yeah luv, you always know how to get the blood going.”

Amelie rolled her eyes, not saying a word before she shrugged and the robe fell to the ground beneath her. They dragged their eyes up her newly revealed form, the graciousness of her curves and the velvety, almost perfect quality of her skin. “Doesn’t the temperature bother you?” Mei asked.

Amelie smirked, inspecting her fingernails. “I don’t even feel the cold.”

Mei grinned, a devious glint in her eye. “Good.” Quick as lightning, she drew her ice blaster, holding the trigger down while she aimed at Amelie.

Lena leapt to her feet, too shocked to move but still yelling, “Woah! What the… fuck?”

The mist from the ice cleared, revealing an entirely unharmed Amelie. Though, she was scowling so intensely that Mei was sure she felt her heart squeeze in on itself. “Really?” She drawled, “ _This_ is how you wish to start?”

Amelie was held in place by a thick layer of ice, her midsection completely encased but leaving her breasts and hips free to the air. She would have thought it ingenious if she had known beforehand and was struggling not to show how much she thought so. Still, she didn’t like surprises, and she had to make that much clear.

“I’ve always wanted to try this!” Mei dropped her blaster to the ground, pulling her singlet off in one smooth motion and throwing it down next to the rest of the clothes. The pants were next to go, Amelie’s eyes not tearing away for a second as each inch of her gorgeous thighs were revealed.

“Yes…” She said, “Good enough to _eat_.”

Mei hid her chuckle, looking to the side to see Lena already fully undressed. “Is she always like this?”

“Amelie has… very particular appetites.” She leaned into Mei’s ear, whispering a few instructions while her eyes widened.

“Oh! Well, I’ll be sure to do that then! But for now…” She picked up the blaster, dialing it down to the minimum and slowly letting out a stream of ice. “A little gift for you two!”

Lena couldn’t stop laughing as the gift was handed off to her, a small plug of ice that could really only have a single purpose tonight. “I love you Mei, have I ever told you that?”

“You might have said it in your sleep yesterday, but I can’t know for sure.”

“Well,” Lena said, walking around behind Amelie and spreading her cheeks. “Let me be the first to say that I always mean it when I say it… and Amelie will too.”

Despite not feeling the cold that much, generally that was only something that could be said for the outside of her body. Now, with an icy plug pushing itself into the tight pucker of her ass, she most _certainly_ was feeling every inch of cold that there was. She shivered, both from the pleasure of the object pushing into her and the pleasure of the freezing temperature shocking her nerves, whimpering as she tried to rub her knees together.

“Uh-uh…” Lena tutted, keeping her legs spread. “Let’s not be hasty yeah? How am I going to get to my food if you block the entrance?”

Getting on her knees, Lena spread Amelie’s lips, pushing her face in and nuzzling against her already dripping wetness. Amelie gasped from the sudden rush, her sounds muffled when Mei grabbed the back of her head and pulled it against her body.

“You think I’m cute, do you?” Mei stroked her thumb across Amelie’s cheek. “Show me…”

Slowly, with a single-minded determination even as her lover was devouring her, she leaned forward. Soft lips pressed against Mei’s stomach, peppering so many across the soft surface that she lost count. When she moved lower it was to her thighs, tongue dragging across the skin and teeth nibbling gently where she could, mouthing small words with each one.

“ _Si belle_ , cute, adorable…”

Mei blushed at the attention, thankful that neither of them could see her with their current duties. “You’re a lot nicer than you seem on the field…” She dragged Amelie’s head back, tilting her up and looking into her eyes. “I can be a lot _meaner_.”

She thrust herself against Amelie’s mouth, nose rubbing against her clit and her wetness spreading across her face. Amelie pushed her tongue out quickly, desperate to collect as much of her essence as she could, the shorter woman deceptively rough with her treatment as she used Amelie’s head for her own goals.

Mei was in heaven, memories of her and Hana’s activities coming back into her head where she had assumed this exact position. Every swipe of Amelie’s tongue, every time her nose brushed through her folds, every shuddering breath that she took when Mei allowed her air, it was all so intoxicating. With a wide grin, sweat falling down her forehead, she shouted, “I love doing this so much!”

From behind, Lena was doing what she did best, her tongue deep in her lover while her free hand toyed with the plug in her ass, twisting and pulling so slow that it could almost be considered torture. Dipping her head lower and taking Amelie’s clit into her mouth, it only took a few sucks to send her whimpering, but Lena knew that she wasn’t almost falling apart just because of her (admittedly magic) hands.

As long as you were rough, generally she was going to be enjoying it. It just depended on how good at it you were. Going by how soaked she was, Mei was doing _very_ well at it.

“Well, guess I’ve gotta step up then.”

Letting go of the plug, she slipped three fingers into her lover, thrusting away violently with no warning whatsoever. The result was immediate, her body tensing from the sudden rush of feeling and her back arching as best it could. Lena assumed that she would have been screaming out too, but all she could hear were muffled moans and Mei’s own increasing pitch.

Mei pulled back, kneeling and taking Amelie’s tongue into her mouth, lapping up her own wetness and licking across her cheeks. “Lena told me that you have certain appetites…” She panted, “I think I can help you there.”

Standing and turning, she didn’t give Amelie time to breath before she pushed herself back against the bound woman, hand around her back and holding Amelie’s hair, forcing her tongue against her tight backside. Amelie’s eyes lit up, her mouth and tongue working with a frenzy not unlike someone eating a five-star meal for the first time in their lives.

Mei almost fell to her knees, Lena not quite preparing her for how _enthusiastic_ Amelie was going to be about eating her ass. She had said “Particular appetites,” not, “Utterly ravenous.”

Regardless, Mei delighted in the feeling, forcing herself up onto her toes with each grinding motion she made with her hips, Amelie pushing her tongue into her tight ring and sucking as best she could. Mei had never personally done _that_ before, but with how good it felt and how blissful Amelie seemed to be _doing_ it, she was definitely considering it.

Not able to see, but feeling Amelie clamp around her fingers, Lena decided that she wasn’t one to be outdone. If Amelie wanted rough, she would get it. Lifting her free hand, she brought it down with a crack on one of her cheeks, taking advantage of her surprise to slip a fourth finger in alongside the other three. Her arm was like a jackhammer, thrusting hard and at a pace that she knew Amelie was going to be feeling days from then, but that was exactly how she liked it. Sandwiched between two beautiful women, claimed by both and treated like a piece of meat on a spit. Amelie was in heaven.

Though of course, all things must come to an end. Amelie’s came as Lena began to work her thumb into her as well, making it all the way to the last knuckle before the world turned white and she tightened so much that Lena couldn’t even move her hand anymore. Mei felt her tense up, not moving away as Amelie’s tongue continued to move inside her, yellow eyes rolling into the back of her skull as she finally passed out from too much feeling.

Mei pulled away, Amelie’s tongue popping as it exited her and checking with Lena behind her. She was rubbing her hand, obviously sore, but a thumbs up was all she needed to confirm that everything was alright. “That happens to her sometimes luv, don’t worry. In fact, you should take it as a compliment I reckon.”

“Good, good,” She giggled, “I would have felt bad if your girlfriend died with her tongue in my butt.”

“Trust me Mei, that’s how she’d want to go.”

Making sure they both had a good hold on her, Mei collapsed the wall, Amelie’s limp body falling in their arms and being carried over to the bed. Tucking her in gently, they realized that the plug was still inside her, but Lena was quick to reassure her. “Don’t worry about it, she’ll probably like it in the morning.”

She turned to Mei. “Now as for _you_ …” She shoved her back, legs connecting with the edge of the bed and sending her to her back. “I don’t think that you finished, were you?”

“Nope,” She replied with a smirk, “Not by a longshot.”

Jumping on top of her, Lena flipped herself around, mouth going to work on her right away and pushing herself against Mei in turn. Mei gasped in surprise, but still had the instinct to grab Lena’s cheeks and dive in, hands massaging at the tight muscle and squeezing her skin. “Mm… you taste so _nice_.”

Lena hummed in thanks, pushing her fingers into her while she sucked her clit into her mouth. “Enough talkin’ luv, you could be drinkin’ instead.”

Mei did just that, thumb pushing its way in between Lena’s cheeks and drawing out a keening shudder, her jaw sore from the effort she was putting into pleasuring the other woman. Having been so on edge the entire time they were working over Amelie, it didn’t take them long before they were cresting that edge themselves, and when it came Mei was surprised at how violent it was.

Her body seized, lower body convulsing as Lena came up for air, her own orgasm hitting her spectacularly. When she felt something wet striking her cheek, she looked down in shock as Mei continued to writhe in place, a steady stream rushing out of her and splashing across Lena’s face.

“Oh my god Mei!” She yelled, “I didn’t know you could do that!”

No more words were spoken as climax hit them both, the two of them groaning and shuddering around each other while they fell to the side. When it was all over Mei could hardly see, her glasses crooked on her face and her hair a mess, sitting up slowly and looking around her. “Wait, do what?”

Lena sat up, her dripping face telling Mei all she needed to know. Once she realized what had happened, she blushed furiously and covered her face, stammered apologies filtering through her hands and rocking back and forth.

“Hey, Mei luv, look at me...” Lena moved her hands away, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. “I like it, ok? Nothin’ to be ashamed of. Matter of fact I think Hana’s gonna wanna spend even more time with you if you tell her you can do _that_.”

“You… you really like it? You’re not just saying that?”

“Mei, I wish _I_ could do that, so yeah, I’d say I really like it.” She smiled, taking Mei’s hand and pulling her close. “Don’t worry about it so much, let’s just have a rest now yeah? I dunno about you but I’m feelin’ pretty worn out.”

She laughed, “A sleep sounds good!”

They settled down to sleep, Lena putting Mei in the middle so she could wake with two sets of arms around her. A goodnight kiss was given by each of them, Lena’s head resting against Mei’s chest as they let sleep overcome them.

Before she finally let everything go dark, Mei had one last thing to say. “Thanks for bringing me here…”

 

“She was incredible…” Amelie looked down at the sleeping Mei, round cheeks still turned up in a smile. “I wish there were more people like her at Talon.”

“Well boned people make for happy people Ami, that’s just a fact.” Lena leaned across, pressing her lips to a blue cheek. “But right now, I think we have another person to deal with, don’t we?”

“Ah yes, the ‘Sombra Problem’, how could I forget?”

“How indeed?” Tracer grinned. “I can’t wait to see what happens, you know I’ve had my eye on her for a _long_ time!”

“I know, you’ve never stopped talking about it.” Amelie rolled her eyes, not bothering to hide her own smile. “But I think… I may have a solution…”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the illusive "Second Threesome" so many of you were wondering about!  
> Look at that! Some chronology!


End file.
